


La Ballade du Faucon d'Eté

by Grazi



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: AU-ish?, Gen, Other characters as we go - Freeform, galahad is BABY, he tries his best, maybe it's the start of something
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazi/pseuds/Grazi
Summary: Le royaume de Logres est en train de devenir un endroit bien inhospitalier. Pourtant, un jeune homme est bien déterminé à essayer d'arranger tout ce bazar...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	La Ballade du Faucon d'Eté

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre de la fic vient du fait que le nom Galahad vient du gallois Gwalchaved, qui veut dire "faucon d'été"!

Il ne savait pas grand-chose de ses parents, Galahad. Ni de son père, bien qu’il ait entendu de nombreuses histoires à son sujet, ni de sa mère, morte avant qu’il ait pu la connaître vraiment. D’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, il avait toujours été élevé par une nourrice. Et certes, elle lui avait prodigué autant d’affection qu’elle le pouvait mais, au fond, il se posait beaucoup de questions. On racontait beaucoup de choses à propos de son père, le chevalier Lancelot. Seulement, quand on vit dans un village un peu à l’écart, les nouvelles ne vont pas très vite, et la moitié sont perdues. Ainsi, le jeune homme savait que son père était un chevalier renommé qui avait disparu. En revanche, il ne savait pas que celui-ci était exilé dans une grotte, et sous l’influence d’un être des ténèbres.

Un jour pourtant, Galahad décida qu’il en avait assez de rester chez lui. Il voulait servir à quelque chose! On disait que le royaume de Logres était en train de sombrer peu à peu dans la ruine. On disait aussi que la Table ronde était en grand, grand besoin de nouveau chevaliers. Galahad, bien sûr, y vit sa chance. Après tout, il avait toujours eu tendance à suivre son intuition. D’une manière générale, il détestait la violence. Ca le rendait presque nauséeux, en fait. Mais ce serait pour une bonne cause - le bien du royaume. On disait souvent que Galahad était doux et gentil, mais qu’il avait tendance à en faire trop pour les autres. Une fois, sa mère adoptive l’avait grondé en lui disant qu’il serait capable de se jeter sous une charrette si ça pouvait sauver la vie de quelqu’un. Le jeune homme ne l’avait pas contredite, parce qu’au fond, c’était vrai. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il s’était toujours senti fortement enclin à faire le bien, même au prix de son propre bien-être, parfois. Sur ce point-là en tout cas, il était impulsif. Et c’était cette même impulsion qui le poussa à partir pour Kaamelott, se mettre au service du roi Arthur.

Il faisait nuit noire quand il partit. La lune brillait, ronde et blanche. Galahad prit ça comme un bon présage. Une lune aussi visible et pleine ne pouvait être qu’un signe. C’était son heure. Il n’avait pas prévenu sa mère adoptive, et ce n’était ni par négligence, ni par étourderie. C’avait été une décision difficile, à vrai dire. Partir, sans rien lui dire… D’aucuns trouveraient cela cruel, voire même indigne. C’était aussi ce que Galahad s’était dit. Mais il était certain que sa mère adoptive ne le laisserait pas partir. Elle dirait qu’il était trop jeune pour aller à la cour du roi Arthur, et qu’il ne tiendrait pas trois jours avant de rentrer à la maison. Le fait était qu’il n’avait même pas d’épée. Mais il avait une dague que le forgeron du village lui avait offerte un jour, et il espérait que ça suffirait. C’est donc le coeur un peu serré mais déterminé qu’il se dirigea vers le sentier de terre qui devait le mener à Kaamelott. C’était un long voyage mais, avec un peu de chance, il arriverait au château avant la fin de la journée de demain. Et il avait des provisions. Il lui semblait que le vent doux de la nuit d’été était le vent de sa liberté, et que le hibou qu’il entendait au loin était un appel à sa destinée… Bon, peut-être qu’il s’emballait un peu, là, se dit-il en riant alors qu’il se mettait en route. Après une heure de marche, seulement guidé par la lumière de la lune, il s’aperçut vite que le voyage serait sans doute plus long que prévu, en fait. Il était habitué à l’exercice physique, mais pas à autant de marche.

Bah ! Ce n’était qu’un entraînement pour sa vie de chevalier, finit-il par penser. Au moins, ça lui permettait de ne pas abandonner. En tout, le voyage lui prit une partie de la nuit et une partie de la journée suivante. C’est donc un Galahad passablement fatigué et un peu refroidi dans ses ardeurs chevaleresques qui arriva près de Kaamelott. Il chercha des gardes, mais n’en vit pas. Etrange. Normalement, une forteresse aussi importante que Kaamelott aurait dû avoir des gardes. Non?

Un peu inquiet, il passa la grande porte. Tout était… eh bien, silencieux. Comme si quelque chose de terrible se préparait. Quelques pas supplémentaires le menèrent devant les plus petites portes du château en lui-même. Il entra… ...et dut s’arrêter quelques instants, choqué. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Parfaitement déserts. Enfin, non, puisqu’on entendait des pas résonner au loin, mais presque. Galahad commençait à avoir peur, à présent. Tout ça ne présageait certainement rien de bon. Pour se rassurer, il posa la main sur la dague à sa ceinture. Puis, il se remit en quête de la salle du trône. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. il pouvait entendre des voix étouffées venant de l’intérieur de la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’elles disaient, mais le ton était agacé et plein d’urgence. Après une grande inspiration, Galahad poussa la porte.

-...Bonjour…?

Les deux hommes sur les trônes s’arrêtèrent de parler, et portèrent toute leur attention sur le nouvel arrivant.

-On peut vous aider ? demanda avec amabilité celui en vert, assis sur le plus petit des deux sièges.

-Voilà. En fait, je voudrais devenir un chevalier de la Table Ronde. Est-ce que… ça serait possible ?

- _Pardon_ ? lâcha celui qui devait être le roi Arthur.

-Pourquoi pas, après tout ? fit celui en vert.

Le roi se tourna vers lui.

-Bohort, vous vous foutez de moi, ou…? Nan, parce que j’suis désolé, mais il a l’air à peine capable de tenir une épée !

-Sire, enfin ! Ce petit a peut-être des talents cachés !

-Pas vraiment, objecta Galahad. Mais je voudrais vraiment vous aider !

Avec un sourire, il sortit ce qu’il pensait être son arme secrète.

-Mon père était chevalier, vous savez ?

Il y eut un lourd silence.

-...Était ? répéta le nommé Bohort. Vous voulez dire qu’il… ne l’est plus ?

-Apparemment pas, non. Mais je sais me battre !

-Vous avez surtout l’air super jeune… commenta le roi. Et puis c’est quoi cette histoire ? C’est qui, votre père ?

-Lancelot !

Un deuxième silence, encore plus pesant que le premier, tomba.

-Vous vous foutez de moi, j’espère ?

-Non ! Ma mère était Elaine de Corbenic, et mon père est Lancelot !

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le roi et Bohort avaient soudain l’air si affligés. Lancelot avait disparu, il n’avait pas été banni, tout de même!

Alors, que se passait-il ?


End file.
